Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now
thumb «'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'» (рус. Мы не остановимся Сейчас) – песня группы «Starship», написанная в 1986 году. Известна её кавер-версия, которая звучит в мультфильме «Коты не танцуют» (англ. Cats Don't Dance). Информация о саундтреке * Авторы музыки и слов – Альберт Хаммонд и Дайана Уоррен * Исполнители – Starship, Грейс Слик и Микки Томас * Альбом – «''We Built This City''» Текст песни Looking in your eyes I see a paradise This world that I've found is too good to be true Standing here beside you, want so much to give you This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back Let the world around us just fall apart Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart And we can build this thing together Stand this stormy weather Nothings gonna stop us now And if this world runs out of lovers We'll still have each other Nothing's gonna stop us Nothing's gonna stop us now I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you Whatever it takes I will stay here with you Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times Whatever it takes here's what I'm gonna do Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know Put your arms around me baby don't ever let go Let the world around us just fall apart Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart And we can build this thing together Stand this stormy weather Nothing's gonna stop us now And if this world runs out of lovers We'll still have each other Nothing's gonna stop us Nothing's gonna stop us now Oh, all that I need is you All that I ever need And all that I want to do Is hold you forever, and ever and ever And we can build this thing together Stand this stormy weather Nothings gonna stop us now And if this world runs out of lovers We'll still have each other Nothing's gonna stop us Nothing's gonna stop us now Видео Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now|Оригинальный саундтрек Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Cats Don't Dance - cover by RedyyChuu and Elsie Lovelock (all vocals)|Песня в исполнении главных героев мультфильма «Коты не танцуют». История создания В радиоинтервью Альберт Хаммонд сказал, что идея песни возникла из-за его предстоящего брака с его подругой, которая прожила семь лет, после того, как его развод с предыдущей женой был завершен. Он сказал Дайан Уоррен: «''Это почти как будто они помешали мне жениться на этой женщине в течение семи лет, и им это не удалось. Они не остановят меня от этого''». Песня считается «поднимающей настроение», движимая сильным ударом синтезатора. Признание и награды В 1987 году «Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now» попал в №1 в Billboard Hot 100 4 апреля 1987 года и достиг №1 в британском чарте знакомств в течение четырех недель в следующем месяце и стал вторым по популярности синглом Великобритании в 1987 году. Песня также вошла в топ-10 в шести европейских странах. Сингл стал первым синглом номер один автора песен Дайан Уоррен. В то время это сделало Грейс Слик (47 лет на момент релиза) самой старой женщиной, у которой был сингл номер один в Соединенных Штатах, хотя запись позже была побита Шер «''Believe''» в 1999 году (52 года на момент выпуска). Песня также получила премию Оскар в номинации «'Лучшая песня'» по поводу 60-й церемонии вручения. Интересные факты * Песня является основной музыкальной темой романтической комедии «Манекен». Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни